Sky Children - Kaleidoscope
This video appears to simply be a music video featuring one of Nocta's favorite songs. However, strange footage cuts in showing some cryptic events, including what appears to be Tyler and The Watcher participating in some sort of ritual. Details Details as of 11/12/18. Description: "Released in November 1967 "A million white flowers in a field in the sky Seemed to spell out a greeting as the children flew by A guard in a chariot of silver and gold Gave the children all tickets, then the story he told Of a time in the future that was sunshine and flowers And the children grew sleepy in the sky's white towers They dreamed of the story that the guard had displayed They saw all the wonders, tiny minds were amazed They saw candy forests and dragons that breathed fire On all that was evil in the misty mire They came to the village where the turtles in caves Made pies for the people and the lemonade The people lived out by the sea and each day The seagulls would wake them as they passed on their way The people were kindly, they would sing to the sky And each bright new morning, the sun shone from their eyes The children passed over and all the people could see As they dived from the sky to the treacle sea They bathed on the white sand, minutes turned into hours And the children all giggled and gave each other flowers The King from his castle came down to the sea And he spoke to the children so patiently He gave them small presents and bid them farewell And the children unwrapped them, tiny silver bells Their tinkling floated across the island with ease And it came back toward them on the perfume breeze They smiled at the tinkling, they gazed at the sun And they smiled at each other, pretty little ones A beautiful white horse came down to the sea And the children all climbed up as he knelt on one knee They rode through the valleys and high over hills And they laughed oh so loudly, their fear to kill They came to a lakeside of deep velvet and green And they all stared in wonder at its beauty serene They climbed from the white horse, they watch as it goes As they stood by the green lake for to kiss their toes A boat in the distance was suddenly there Waiting to take the children to anywhere The porcupine captain said that he didn't mind In his coat of black needles, he looked very kind His crew were six rabbits with fluffy white ears And the children all stroked them and lost all their fears They sailed through the sunshine, across the green lake And they drank lemonade and they ate ice-cream cake They landed in a dark cave as the boat disappeared And they all stood in darkness, through the shadows they peered But out of the blackness shone diamonds so bright Their tiny white hands shielded eyes from the light In a pool of quicksilver stood Neptune so wise And pearls were his white teeth, bright diamonds his eyes He spoke to the children in a voice of velvet And he beckoned them to him, in a circle they sat He told of sky island and of his magic cave And magic pink seashells to the children he gave They listened intently as the music came far From the magic pink seashells and nobody talked But Neptune had vanished when they lifted their eyes So they walked from the cave as two kingfishers cried In the bright shiny sunlight, they got down on one knee They listened to the sea shells of the magical sea But the day grew much darker, so they climbed on the breeze And they floated to the village, and the people were pleased To see them so happy with their tinkling bells And the people all listened to the musical shells But the children were so sad, the time had come to leave So the people waved goodbye and begged them to believe Of the wonders they had seen in the island of the sky And the children said they would and away they did fly Through the white clouds of no time till forever it seems And the children stayed children and they lived in their dreams"" Tags: "he, was, never, safe" Video Transcript Coming soon. Category:Canon videos Category:Videos Category:Astral Arc